Paper Prisoners
by wilsontoyourhouse
Summary: "In some time, at some place, in the immiscible world...what mixed thier hapless worlds...was one paper plane."
1. Chapter 1

_Told ya I'd toss out a little something-something. The second chapter is in the works now...along with the next chapter for Seven...and She...plus, another oneshot. _

_But I am on a slight hiatus. Darn you, education_

_Also-has anyone else noticed the stories dwindling? Like, my favorites are disappearing, and it's freaking me the heck out._

_Song used: **Prisoner **by Len Kagamine_

* * *

Dark brown eyes looked up at the sky that was so purely, disgustingly, annoyingly _blue._

The eyes belonged to a young boy, around fourteen, who scowled at the sky like everything was its fault. Scoffing, he looked back down at the ground, roughly scratching his dirty, curly brown hair, letting his thin fingers trace across the hard dirt. Moving his hand to wipe away a smudge on his arm, he stared at the barbed wired fence before him with scorn. Even though he was able to escape from the hard work of camp for just a short while, he would never be able to truly, truly get away, like he desired.

Wiping at another smudge of dirt (and only making it smear), the boy sighed; he yearned for this war to be over, so he and his sister, Bella, could find their _mutter_ and _vatter._ He yearned to go home, to survive, to be known as Emmett McCarthy, one of the few that survived World War Two…

"_Ah! No! Mia cappelo!"_

Emmet looked up just as a white hat gracefully floated by, the soft pink ribbon wrapped around it fluttering in the breeze. Seconds passed, and soon a young girl appeared, chasing after the flying hat.

She looked around his age, with long hair that looked like spun gold and was pulled around by the wind, practically making it look alive. She was wearing a white dress, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, a lone daisy clenched in her pale hand.

She huffed, annoyed, and as though she felt Emmett's eyes on her, she slowly turned to look at him. When she did, Emmett stared into the biggest, darkest, _bluest_ eyes he'd _ever_ seen. Emmett felt his face heat up with a deep blush, and he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, his heart turning in his chest as his eyes never left hers.

This girl…._she was beautiful._

And she was _outside._

Emmett's heart twisted once again.

_~O~_

**In some time, at some place ****  
****A single prisoner fell for a girl beyond the fence**

_**It's painful, so painful**_

~O~

**Prisoner**

~O~

**Taken of all my freedom****  
****I was suffering persecution**

~O~

"Em, look at all these bruises, these cuts…you have to stop running off! I can't stand you getting hurt like this all the time!"

Emmett looked at his sister, thirteen year old Bella, fretting over him like the mom they'd lost on the trains. Touched, he grinned widely and ruffled her hair, "it's fine _schwester. _I can take these; they're no big deal." His sister squirmed away from him, squealing, smoothing her hair back into place. Emmett snickered at her behavior and sat back, letting Bella mother over his small wounds, as he thought about the piece of paper that was practically burning a hole in his pocket.

~O~

**Between you and dirty me****  
**_**There's a big difference, big difference**_

~O~

_A week had passed, and Emmett still couldn't get that stranger, that _girl_ off his mind. _

_Even now he could still see her eyes, the oceanic blue staring, probing, assessing…and then, the faint blush that colored her cheeks, before she sharply turned and continued to run after her hat. All Emmett could do was stare after her, awed, dumbstruck, and, surprisingly, dejected. She at least could've said something…not that he could've said anything, anyway…sighing, he walked back to camp, his bare feet dragging in the dirt. Next time, he would try. _

_If there would be a next time….if he had another chance…he would definitely talk to this person, _das mädchen goldlöckchen.

_~O~_

_Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Emmett anxiously looked down the dirt road, waiting for her. Another week had passed, and Emmett had prepared a letter for the mystery girl, which he held in his hand, worrying it between his fingers. Slowly, doubts began to rise, plaguing him, buzzing around his mind like mosquitoes; '_what if she doesn't show today…it's been almost two weeks…but she has to come today….she _has_ to…' _Suddenly, Emmett's doubts were erased when he saw a small figure appear on the road. When the person got closer, his heart skipped in excitement; it was _her! _It was _goldlöckchen!

_Tightening his hold on his letter, Emmett ran closer to the barbed-wire fence, staring excitedly at the girl as she neared where he stood. "Hey-hey! _Entschuldigung!_ I-I have a letter! For you! Heeeeeeey!" _

_At his voice, she stopped, and raised the brim of her hat to stare at him with those oceanic eyes with curiosity and some annoyance. Pleased that he got her attention, Emmett waved his piece of paper in the air, and then pointed at her. In response, the girl raised her eyebrows skeptically, eyeing the fence that split them apart._

_Cursing under his breath, he glared at the fence in front of him, wondering how he could give her his letter, when an idea struck him. Laughing at his brilliance, Emmett unfolded his letter, and refolded it into a paper airplane. _

~O~

**I wrote a letter ****  
****And folded it into a paper plane ****  
****Praying it'd reach you across the fence…**

~O~

_Grinning, he pointed at her, his small plane poised in his hand, '_are you ready, are you ready?'_ his eyes seemed to ask her, bright with excitement. Rolling her eyes, she took a few steps back, holding her hands open, '_yes, yes. Toss it over!'

_Pressing his lips together, Emmett took a step back, pulled his arm as far as he could go, and threw his small plane with a shout, watching it launch into the air._

~O~

_**Fly away, fly away!**_

O~

_Carried by a small, lucky breeze, it gracefully sailed over the barbed wires of the fence, and gently landed into the girl's open hands. Once she captured it, she tenderly cradled it into her hands, turned on her heel, and ran off, giving him one look over her shoulder. _

_Watching her run away, Emmett sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets, and wished he could run away with her._

~O~

**Ah, I say that I'll be free one day… **

_**Even if I know that it's a lie**_

~O~

**If I had you, whatever lies there were**

**I felt that they all could come true**

**"Come here and have a talk with me." ****  
****You'd never know my agony ****  
**

~O~

_A few days had passed since that lucky day, and Emmett was waiting, as it was his routine, for her. He shifted slightly and winced at his movements, his clothes rubbing against new, tender bruises. He'd gotten a horrible beating during the working hours, a beating that was meant for his little Bella. If anyone was going to get out of this unscathed, it will definitely be his sister; he would make sure of it, or he'll die trying._

"Ciao"_ at the sound of her voice, the lilting Italian accent, Emmett shot up, his heart leaping into his throat. _She_ was there, her hat clenched in her small fist, the skirt of her dark green dress swirling around her legs._

_"_Goldlöckchen…" _he whispered, his face turning red slightly. _

_At the sound of his voice, she looked down at the ground, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Moving the hand that was covered by her hat, the girl revealed a piece of paper, folded into an airplane. Before he had time to prepare, she tossed the plane over the fence with a cry, and then she turned and ran away, not checking to see if he caught the plane. Scrambling, he reached out, catching the plane by the tips of his fingers. Holding the plane close, Emmett looked up, just to see the mane of her gold hair pass over the hill._

_Unknown to him, Emmett's lips automatically curled up into a smile._

~O~

**However, looking at you is**

**My small happiness for tomorrow**

~O~

**Days and months have passed since then****  
****Paper planes from you every day were **

_**My joy, my joy**_

~O~

_"Goldlöckchen! Hallo!" _

"_Ciao, mia orso grizzly" _Emmett didn't really see the strain in her smile, or the sickly, translucent glow of her skin; he just saw her, smiling at him, coming to visit and give him another letter.

Because of her, the time that passed was bearable; as long as she was here, he would be able to make it through this war, he was sure of it. Holding his own letter for her, he tossed his over the fence, just as she tossed hers (how, _why_ didn't he see the tremor of her hands, or the shaking in her knees?) He opened the letter eagerly, ready to hear about her day, but instead of a page filled with her neat, loopy handwriting, there was only a sentence:

'_My Grizzly Bear,_

_I have to go somewhere now, and I don't know when I'll be back. So….I guess this is…goodbye'._

_Goodbye…goodbye…goodbye…_

What did that word mean? He didn't…understand….

~O~

**One day you suddenly said****  
****You had to go far away**

**So…****  
**

~O~

What did this mean? What was happening? What did he do?

When did his knees hit the ground, he didn't remember; a rock was digging into his knee, it hurt, but he just couldn't find it in him to _move._ "You…you're leaving? But…but why…?"

She didn't say anything, just turned away, pulling her hat over her face, and no, _no, he didn't want that, he wanted to see her face, her eyes-_ He opened his mouth, tried to speak, or maybe he was speaking? He didn't know, all Emmett could think of was _'she's leaving, she's going away, she can't go, she can't, don't go, don't go, don't leave, don't leave, _please don't leave me alone_'. _She still wasn't saying anything-_why wasn't she saying anything-_but she stopped, she _stopped, _so he must've said _something._

She turned towards him slightly-_were those tears? Why? Why is she crying, why would she cry?-_but then she jerked her head away and she was going, going gone, and Emmett was utterly, painfully alone.

~O~

_**Bye-bye, bye-bye.**_

~O~

Emmett couldn't think, couldn't speak, all he could feel was pain, staring blankly at the blurry letter that was pressed to the ground by his right hand, and _why was everything so blurry, anyway?_ He blinked, and a warm rain pattered onto his hand, over and over and over again. This water, this rain…did it come from him? Was he crying? He blinked again, and more water fell, landing on his hand and the letter.

The letter…the letter…she was gone. Why was she gone?

A shudder ran through him, and an animalistic cry burst from his chest, a sob and a roar, and Emmett hung his head and cried like a child.

~O~

**Oh, I have been living with agony… ****  
**_**But I had never cried like today **_~O~

**If I had you, whatever my destiny was like**

**I felt that I could have a smile on my face**

**I met you whose name I don't even know**

**And felt that the future would be bright**

~O~

**I can't call you ****  
****I can't chase you ****  
****I can't get out of here****  
**_**I can't do anything**_

~O~

"Wha-what are you doing here? _Verlassen! Anhalten!"_

"_Leise! Dumm __mädchen!"_ '_Smack!'_

The sound of Bella's cry after she was slapped to the ground was what jerked Emmett awake, pushing away one of the many paper planes that surrounded him. Before he could fully wake up, two pairs of hands roughly grabbed his arms and pulled him to his knees. A gloved hand reached down, and plucked one of his planes off the ground. "_Ah…der brief…? Well…well…"_

'_Shhhriip!'_

Emmett was now fully awake, staring with wide eyes as one of his letters was shredded to pieces before his eyes. He couldn't fully understand it; only stare at the shreds of paper pitifully fall to the ground, one by one.

When they started to laugh is when Emmett snapped completely.

He didn't really remember breaking free, really…he just remembered screaming something over and over and over and he was so _angry_, and he wasn't satisfied when his clenched fist made contact with one of the guard's faces, possibly breaking his nose, with all the strength he had in his body. He wanted more; he wanted to rip, to tear, _to make them hurt as much as he was hurting._ He could hear Bella calling his name, her voice thick with tears, but she sounded so far away, smothered by the screaming-was that him screaming? Him? Really? He didn't even know he was crying until twin trails of warmth ran down his face.

"…ate you. Hate you….I hate you. _I hate you. __**I hate you**!"_

He spat out curse words that would've made his father smack him for his rudeness, if he was here, pulling back his fist as far as it could go, ready to hit him one more time. But, before he could let his fist fly, he was grabbed roughly from behind, and jerked away. He tried to struggle anyway, cursing and sobbing as he was pulled out of the cell he and Bella shared.

"Emmett!" He looked up at the sound of his sister's voice, watching as she tried to reach for him, her face streaked with tears. Mustering the best smile he could, Emmett smiled soothingly at her, "it'll be okay, Bells. I don't know what's gonna happen, but…stay with Uncle James, okay? And…my…my letters? Keep them safe, okay?"

Bella, unable to speak, just nodded, sobbing, wiping at her flushed face. "Good. I love you, Bella. Stay safe, okay? Make it through this war, and then find our family. And some nice guy to marry. Name a couple of kids after me, okay?"

"I'm only _thirteen_ an-and you'll be fine and…Emmett! Don't go! I love you too! Emmett! _Emmett!"_

The mewling wails of his sister were the last thing he heard, before he was dragged outside, across the grounds of the prison.

What Emmett would never know was that Bella would soon be shipped off to Auschwitz a month later; practically her death sentence. But, against all odds, Bella _survived_, saved by a young American soldier on the fateful day known as D-Day. At that time, she didn't know his name, weak with hunger and bitterly cold. But once she was in the hospital, she repeatedly asked for him, the solider with the hair of fire and emerald eyes.

In ten years, she would be married to that soldier, their first child born two years later; they would name him Emmett.

And all those years, even in Auschwitz, she kept her brother's letters safe from his mysterious _goldlöckchen_; every single one.

~O~

**Finally, my turn has come**

**You're gone now**

~O~

Emmett didn't even flinch when the damp, cold stone floor made harsh contact with his knees. He could only stare blankly at his hands, even when the masked guards laughed and slapped him around the head. Even though the outcome of his situation was certainly grim, Emmett felt…calm. Amazingly so. He had little regrets, or worries; he wished he could've stayed for his sister…but she was a McCarthy. She was strong, and he knew that she'd make it through this war. Glancing over his shoulder, he stared at the light that was slowly diminishing from the closing doors.

The strings of gold that were slowly going away make his mind flash to his girl, his _goldlöckchen_, and it sent a shock through him, every sense coming back to life, his mind turning into a whirlwind of chaos.

~O~

**But with no regrets in this world**

**My heart is screaming; why is that?**

_**I want to live just a little more**_

**I have no hard feelings…but, in the end…**

~O~

As calm as he was…at the same time…he…_he didn't want to die._ He _can't_ die. Emmett had to try and get out…he had to try….He just wanted to survive this war, to have a tale to tell, to find…_to find her. To see her._ Lips trembling, Emmett pushed himself up and ran towards the closing doors, trying to pry them apart, banging on them with his fists. It took him a while to realize he was screaming.

He swore he felt the tips of a skeleton's fingers on his foot.

~O~

"…**see you. Want to see you. One more time…**_**One more time!"**_

~O~

**The days I spent with you won't return**

**I recall them like in a flash**

**What you gave me, one by one**

_**Became the sustenance for me to live**_

~O~

**Nearby in weeds whirling in darkness**

**A beautiful flower blooms**

~O~

It was dark…so dark…and a wind was blowing…when did he get outside? Emmett looked around, feeling the warm breeze and the cool chains attached to his wrists and ankles. He was trying to find someone, anyone, but all around him there was nothing but dead blades of grass being swirled around by the wind. But suddenly, on the horizon, there was a pinprick of light, and with it, a girl stood there, her back to him, small hands laced behind her. It was his mystery girl, her white dress billowing around her knees.

Emmett's eyes blurred over with tears, and he silently cried out, reaching out his hand to try and touch her….but before he could, she was gone, overwhelmed by the blinding light.

~O~

**We lived in different worlds**

**But I desperately stretched out my hand…**

~O~

Emmett came to when a sharp pain ran through his chest, and he violently coughed blood onto the floor.

He pressed a hand to his throat, his vision blurring as the gas that filled the chamber took effect. The others trapped in there, must've started to feel the effects as well, for the chamber began to echo with loud, frantic screams and cries. In the corner of his eye, he saw a tiny scrap of paper near the door; a piece of the letter that the guard ripped apart.

Tears ran down his face unchecked, as he slowly crawled across the floor, fingers inching toward that small fragment, all that was left of her.

~O~

**Please, if this is the end**

**Let me speak with that girl**

**In that small, dark room that was closed**

**Only that pained voice resounds**

~O~

It was getting harder to breathe now; the mere thought one more breath was beginning to sound like a very bad option. His fingers brushed against the scrap of paper, and Emmett clenched it in his hand, curling up on his side as he gasped for air that wouldn't make him feel like he was swallowing white-hot knives.

His free hand clawed violently at the column of his neck, tears streaming, and he pressed the paper in his fist to his lips.

~O~

**I'm feeling pain in my chest ****  
****I can hardly breathe ****  
****I really wanted to know ****  
****Just one thing… **

~O~

Arms shaking, Emmett tried to push himself onto his knees, chest heaving. Even though he was in so much pain, he was still able to smile; even though they'd passed so many letters to each other, he was never able to get the answer for that one simple question that burned on his tongue ever since he saw those probing ocean eyes.

"Hey…" he rasped, "_goldlöckchen…die frage…_what…what was…."**  
**

His eyes closed, and Emmett toppled to the ground before the rest of his question left his lips.

~O~

_**Your…na...me...**_

~O~

* * *

_Hosnap. This took me ages, y'know. I feel that this is a good way to end my awesomely amazing day._

_Also! The german stuff...kay-kay:_

___Goldlöckchen: Goldilocks_

___Mutter and Vatter: Mum and dad_

_____Schwester: Sister_

___Entschuldigung: Excuse me_

___die frage: A question. _

___And there was a few Italian words..._

___Mia capello: my hat_

___Orso grizzly: Grizzly bear_

___Mind you, I do not know German. Or Italian. I studied French. And I used wordreference to get the words. If I used the words wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!_

**_Darling, I always want to know what's on your mind._**


	2. Chapter 2

_And heeere it is, the second, and last, chapteeer! That didn't take long, huh? With some luck, I'll be off my hiatus in a flash!_

_Also-lost another one of my favorite stories this past couple of weeks. Seriously. It's scaring me. Is it happening to stories that haven't been updated in a while? Oh boy..._

_As I digress...I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this short one!_

_Song used: Paper Airlane by Rin Kagamine_

* * *

_"Hey-hey! _Entschuldigung!_ I-I have a letter! For you! Heeeeeeey!"_

_Huffing slightly in annoyance, a girl finally turned towards the voice, looking at the boy who stared eagerly at her through the barbed wires. _

_Trying to control the blush that was starting to appear, she looked at the boy in curiosity and annoyance, tipping the wide brim of her hat upward so she could see. When her eyes made contact with his, the boy grinned, pleased in his small victory. More and more, he was reminding her of a bear, with his shaggy, curly hair and his wide shoulders…and his enthusiasm made her struggle not to smile whenever she saw him. Raising his hand, he waved a folded piece of paper in the air, and then pointed at her._

_He had written her a letter._

_A small ball of warmth filled her chest, but she raised her eyebrows in skepticism, staring at the barbed fence that split them apart. His eyes widened, and then narrowed as he cursed the fence, and she felt a twinge of guilt. But, as soon as the look appeared, it was gone, replaced with bright eyes and a shout of laughter, as he unfolded his letter to her and re-folded it into a paper airplane. _

_He beamed at her again, and pointed at her, the plane in his hand, ready to fly; the eager look on his face just screamed, _'are you ready?'

_Rolling her eyes, she took a step back and opened her hands, _'yes, yes, toss it over!'

_Pressing his lips together, he pulled his arm back as far as possible, and they both watched as, with a shout, he threw the plane, and it gracefully sailed over the fence and into her waiting hands._

_~O~_

_One time, at a certain place_

_Not associated with this world_

_Two unlucky people connect in the world_

**_With a single paper airplane_**

_~O~_

**_Paper Plane_**

_~O~_

"Now, Rosalie…I'm going now. Make sure you _stay in bed._ No sneaking out today. I mean it this time, okay?"

Fingering one of the paper planes tucked under her blanket, Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded, her smile showing her exasperation was a ruse. _"Si, si, papa,"_ she cooed, "I'll stay in bed this time, I promise." If her father looked closer, he would've seen the spark of mischief in her dark ocean eyes. Instead, he nodded, pleased that she would listen for once, and kissed her on the forehead, rearranging the swastika band on his doctor's coat. _"Ti amo, figila." _

Rosalie softened, and she smiled back at him, tenderly pressing her fingertips to her father's cheek (as far as her IV would allow her), _"Ti amo anche, papa." _

Giving her one more tired smile, he opened the door and quietly slipped out, his footsteps echoing through the hall and slowly fading away. When he was gone, Rosalie smiled, and threw the blankets off of her legs. Getting to her feet, she pulled off her hospital gown, went to her small closet, and pulled on a simple blue dress, shaking her hair out until it looked acceptable. Pulling on her shoes, she grabbed the paper plane she'd stowed for _him_ under her bed, grabbed a white shawl to wrap around her shoulders, and headed toward the door.

Looking back at her empty bed, Rosalie felt a faint stab of regret, _'mi dispiace, papa,' _she thought, placing a hat atop her head, '_but I have to go and see him today. I promised.' _

_~O~_

_Every day I escape the hospital_

_To the place where my Papa works_

_~O~_

Walking down the halls, she received only smiles and sly looks from the nurses and doctors; all their looks said the same thing, '_there goes Rosalie, bless her. Such a crafty girl.'_

She smiles back, nods, and just like that, she was out, easy as anything. Rosalie stood there for a minute, feeling the wind on her face, and though she was outside, she felt sad. She missed the humid warm air of her home Italy, the Mediterranean Sea always within arm's reach.

But, when Mussolini took over, she and her father fled Fascist Italy, and ran straight in to Nazi Germany. And then, Rosalie got sick. With Tuberculosis. Now, her father has to work as an experimental doctor in a place he never wanted to be. They just wanted to be safe…but….

"Out of the frying pan…and into the fire." She murmured, running a finger along the edge of her plane. Finally, Rosalie took a deep breath, gripped her shawl tightly, and made her way down the road to the 'camp', coughing lightly into the back of her hand.

_~O~_

_I meet with you; you're everything to me_

_~O~_

She saw him, waiting for her as always, his own paper plane for her cradled in his hands, and when he saw her, his smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds. It warmed her from the inside out, made her weakening heart beat faster than it should, but she didn't let it show, only letting the corners of her mouth curl into a slight smile.

"_Goldlöckchen!" _he beamed at her, scratching at his dirty cheek, his expressive eyes warm. She nodded, "_ciao, orso grizzly." _She didn't know when his nickname became official; it just flashed across her mind the first time she saw him. He just…everything about him reminded her of a bear. She held up her plane, prepared to throw it, "_pronto?" _He nodded, hands outstretched, and with the flick of her wrist, she let the plane go.

It sailed over the barbed fence, and into his hands, just like always. And, just like always, she felt herself smirk with pride. Grabbing his plane, the boy pulled his arm back, and flung his plane over with a shout. It did a small loop, its path serpentine, and Rosalie had to do a small dance as she caught the wayward plane. When she looked up, he was scratching his head sheepishly, his cheeks pink. She rolled her eyes at him, but held the plane close, allowing herself to give him a small, tender smile. Her mission accomplished, she tugged the brim of her hat over her eyes, and ran down the dirt road, though she knew she shouldn't.

But she couldn't help herself; she knew she was supposed to be a lady in every sense of the word, but…she was too excited!

She hoped her mother, wherever she was, would forgive her; but she had to hurry and get back to the hospital.

_~O~_

_When I read your letters, my heart becomes warm…_

_~O~_

_'….wonder…Goldie, when're you going to tell me your name? The waiting is driving me nuts! I'm not sure I can wait until the end of the war…what if it never happens? And I've thought of every name imaginable, but…it just doesn't fit you, Goldie. None of them do.'_

Rosalie felt her face burn as her eyes ran over his words. She was absolutely sure he wasn't trying, but…every word he put down made her heart flutter in her chest. His pure thoughts flattered her, and every time she read his letters, they always left a huge smile on her face. This boy, her grizzly bear, was a very, very sweet person. When he mentioned the waiting, the guessing game of trying to find out her name, she chuckled; in her first letter, she'd told him that she wouldn't tell him her name unless his figured it out, or until the war ended. And, since she wasn't going to tell him, he shouldn't either.

It drove him crazy, and he happily told her that in every letter, while she coyly replied the names she'd guessed for him and news on the war, on how close he was to finding out her name. It was fun, great, wonderful fun.

_~O~_

_It made me blush.__  
So, this is what people call love…?_

_~O~_

_'…well, whatever. I guess I can wait. I'm positive that this war will end very soon. And then, we'll be together! We'll get to talk to each other about...everything! I can't wait to tell you-' _

Suddenly, her letter was ripped out of her hands, and Rosalie's eyes went wide, as she looked at the angry, incredulous face of her father. His hands trembled as he looked at her letter, and then he looked back at her. "Rosalie…" his voice shook, "you…you were supposed to _stay here_! In _bed!_ Not outside, playing around the camps, messing with this…this…"

He shook his head furiously, and crushed the letter in his hands, making Rosalie wince as her heart twisted, the defacing of her letter causing her true pain. Tossing the balled-up letter into the trash, her father stomped to the door, "I don't, ever, _ever_ want to see you near that _boy!_ I won't allow it! _Never!_" The loud slam of the door echoed in Rosalie's ears, and she grit her teeth, trying to swallow the giant lump growing in her throat.

__

~O~

_But papa said furiously_  
_I must not see you...?_  
_**I couldn't understand why**_

_~O~_

_**If I have you, then that is enough**_

_**You give my life meaning**_

~O~

Trying to compose herself, Rosalie slowly got out of bed and shakily moved towards the trash can. Sinking to her knees, she reached into the trash and tenderly pulled her letter out of the can. Smoothing it out, the pressed the paper to her throbbing heart and moved back to her bed. But, before she could slip back into her bed, her knees gave out, and she fell back onto her knees. Pressing her forehead against the mattress, Rosalie ground her teeth even more, trying not to let her tears fall.

What did he know, anyway? It was fine, everything was fine! Her tuberculosis was getting better every day with the antibiotics the hospital gave her. Her boy, he was a sweet person…why should she ever stop seeing him? She didn't understand! It wasn't fair! Rosalie closed her eyes, and her chest heaved with quiet sobs, her tears soaking her blankets.

"_Grizzly….grizzly…"_ she cried softly, holding her letter tightly to her chest. Everything would be fine. It had to be. It will be.

~O~

_In this room where the sun didn't enter_  
_**I could see my future shining**_

~O~

_Day by day the number of tubes increases_

_My hearing grows distant_

_I can't walk like I used to_

~O~

It was mid-July when Rosalie's TB returned; the antibiotics that were given to her had lost their effective-ness, and the disease had returned ten-fold.

Curled up on her side, she coughed, a wet, hacking, ugly thing, making sure none of the multiple tubes were removed. Wincing, she removed her hand from her mouth and cringed at the drops of crimson that covered her hand. Rosalie couldn't deny it now; she was definitely getting worse. The revelation filled her with dread, and her mind instantly went to her boy, her grizzly bear, waiting for her at those camps. When she…if she…what would happen to him? Who would he talk to? Who would he be able to smile at when she…?

Rosalie frowned, and pushed herself up onto her elbows, then onto her side, until she was sitting up, breathing heavily. Looking at the IV's in her arms, she reached for them and, not even wincing, quickly pulled them out, one by one.

~O~

_If I can't get out of here alive_  
_I've got to see you one more time_  
_Because I didn't want you to feel worried about me…_

~O~

She took slow, hesitant steps to her closet, and shakily pulled on a red dress, grabbing her black shawl and hat. Looking at herself in the mirror, she winced at her reflection; dark, sunken eyes, ghostly translucent skin, her bones poking through…she looked horrible. Rosalie felt a stab of vanity, and ran her thin fingers through her hair, before turning away from the mirror. Grabbing a piece of paper, she quickly wrote down her note, pulled on her hat, and slowly stumbled out of her room.

~O~

_I run_

~O~

"_Goldlöckchen! Hallo!"_

"_Ciao, mia orso grizzly"_  
His smile was like the sun itself, bright, blinding, and not noticing the sudden strain in her own smile. She loved his smile, so much…it would truly kill her to get rid of it permanently.

Her hands were trembling, her knees shaking so much she was sure she'd collapse to the ground any minute. He tossed his letter over the fence, and gracefully it landed in her hands, and she tossed hers over, tugging on the brim of her hat. He opened her letter eagerly, and as his eyes ran over her lone sentence of farewell, his smile vanished, and his expression was blank.

~O~

_My thoughts of goodbye _

_I send out to you_

_On an exchanged paper airplane_

_**I can't show you my tears anymore**_

~O~

He fell to his knees, asked her why, _why_ was she_ leaving_? And she said nothing, nothing at all, turning away, pulling her hat to cover her face, because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. Just as she was beginning to walk away, he opened his mouth and spoke. It was a frantic cry, stumbling words, a reverent promise.

She didn't hear it, and yet she did, and she turned towards him to say something, but then she felt the tears on her face. As more fell, she jerked her head and continued to walk, farther and farther away from him, her silent cries in time with his loud roars of pain.

~O~

_**"I'll wait! I'll wait for you forever!**_

_**Until that day when you come back!**_

_**I'll keep and treasure the letters you gave me****  
****Then I can see you again, right…?"**_

~O~

Curled up on her side, Rosalie coughed, a loud cough that never seemed to stop, blood and mucus splattering across her sheets. Faintly, she heard screaming…the nurses, her father, the loud beeping of the machine that measured her erratic heartbeat…it was all loud, so loud, too loud.

_'Stop it!'_ she wanted to cry,_ 'turn it off! It's too loud…I just…I just want to sleep…to sleep…' _

Her brain was full of cotton, her chest filled with water and stones, her body weighed down with lead. It hurt…everything hurt…she just…wanted to die."…salie! _Rosalie! Don't you dare leave me, figila, don't you dare! You're all I have left! **Rosalie!"****  
**_The voices, the noise, everything soon faded, and Rosalie slipped away.

~O~

_It's been many months since then_

_My body no longer moves_

_I guess the last moment is coming soon..._

~O~

_'beep-beep…beep-beep…beep-beep…'_

Rosalie slowly opened her eyes somewhat, taking weak breaths due to the aid of the oxygen mask covering her face. Slowly turning her head, she looked out of her small window, and stared at the snow that was swirling across the window. So much time had passed now, and she had almost survived through another winter.

It was 1945 now, almost 1946, and her father, when she was drifting in and out of consciousness, had told her that on June 6, 1945, the Allies had invaded Normandy and they were making their way across Europe. The day was known as D-Day. When she was told that, Rosalie instantly thought of her grizzly bear that she left behind; was he okay? Was he able to be liberated? Would he ever come and see her, just once…? She hoped, and hoped, and a year had gone by…but he never came.

~O~

_**When I said goodbye to you****  
I shouldn't have pretended to be strong  
It's too late now…****But I still want to see you smiling somewhere...**_

~O~

Rosalie closed her eyes and let her tears escape, streaking down the sides of her face and soaking into her matted hair. This was it for her; she was going to die here, alone, never knowing what would happen to her mystery boy.

She wished, every day, that she never told him goodbye…that she could still talk to him send him letters, coyly teasing him about his guesses of her name, hearing of his adventures. Feebly shaking her head, she reached out blindly, and when her fingers brushed against the edge of a paper plane, her eyes filled with more tears, and she struggled to sit up, pushing herself up with her elbows, her breathing wet, heaving gasps.

~O~

_"….see you. I wanna see you. **I wanna see you**….**one more time**…"_

~O~

Her heart stuttered, failed, and Rosalie fell back onto her pillow, lightheaded, and quickly slipped into unconsciousness, her chest rising and falling, desperately gasping for air.

~O~

_A flower without sunshine is doomed to die_

_**We can't fight destiny**_

~O~

She opened her eyes when she felt the wind brushing against her cheek. Rosalie looked up, her eyes sad, as she stood on the dirt road that headed to the camp. The wind blew the skirt of her dress around her knees, and in the stormy skies, she saw something white fly across it. When it came into focus, her eyes went wide; it was a paper plane, soaring across the sky in a lazy arc.

~O~

_Only your letters gave me light_

_~O~_

_I can no longer read the letters with blurred eyes_  
_I hear cold sounds resounding in the room…_

_~O~ _

Rosalie was frantic, her mind whirling, eyes wild. '_Please_!' she thought madly, _'I have to have that letter! I need it, it's mine, I have to….I have to…please, please, please, ple-_'

_'B-bee-beep…beep-beep'_

Grabbing at the fabric above her heart, Rosalie cried out as she stumbled to the ground, her heart pausing, and then continuing its slow, weak rhythm. Looking up, she stared helplessly at the plane as it disappeared. But as it vanished, something else appeared on the horizon. A person, his dark curly hair tugged by the wind, his eyes filled with sadness. Her grizzly bear. Her mystery boy. She tried to move toward him, but before she could, he slowly shook his head, turned away, and was gone as quickly as he came. Tears spilled down her face unchecked, and she reached out to him, crying out. Her heart skipped again, twisting painfully, her lungs filled with lead, and she slumped to the ground.

~O~

_Please, if this is the end…_  
**_Let me go to where he is _**

_~O~_

When she came to, she was back in the hospital, and her father was there, tightly holding on to her hand. When he saw her open her eyes, he smiled sorrowfully, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, _ "ti amo, figila._ Send your mother my love."

Tears filled her eyes, and she smiled, reaching up to lightly press her fingertips to his cheek. She couldn't even gather enough breath to say the words, "_t-ti amo…anche_…papa…always."Her eyes closed, and her hand fell limply to the mattress.

_'beep…beep….piiiiiiiiiiiiii'_

_~O~_

**_Because I always had you _**

**_I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face _**

**_The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and _**

**_The deep darkness brings us together again _**

_~O~ _

It was warm, the gentle breeze brushing against her face, and the air smelled of flowers. Eyes still closed, Rosalie took a deep breath, and she was shocked to discover that she could take a full breath of air and feel no pain. Confused, she opened her eyes, and saw that she was standing in front of the barbed fence, the sky beautifully blue, the weather warm.

~O~

**_See you tomorrow…_**

~O~

He grinned at her denial, and stretched out a hand towards her, "_Goldlöckchen_."

That was it for her; that voice, his name for her…that was all she needed to believe. Without a second thought, she sprinted at him, quickly closing the space between them, and threw herself into his arms like she'd wanted to for months. Her tears soaked into his shirt, and he buried his nose into her hair.

"Rosaliiiee," she bawled, "my name is Rosalie! The war's over, _orso grizzly_, it has been for ages now! My name…my name is Rosalie!" She could feel him smile into the strands of her hair, and he squeezed her, "Emmett. My name is Emmett." Rosalie whispered his name over and over, and she heard him whisper hers, and through her tears, she smiled.

~O~

**_At that place…_**

~O~

* * *

_And it's done, ohyes!_

_Now...to translate the Italian..._

_Ti amo: I love you_

_Ti amo anche: I love you, too_

_Figila: Daughter_

_Mi dispiace: I'm sorry_

_Pronto: Ready_

_Once again, I have no clue if this is right. So, if I did any of it wrong, let me know? I'd appreciate it._

_If you did read this, I do appreciate it! Thank you!_


End file.
